Desbarajuste navideño
by Lin.zelink
Summary: Ya es época de las fiestas navideñas, y nada mejor que una reunión con tus amigos…pero ¿y qué si hay un problema entre ellos? Zelda se molesta con Link ya que éste no actúa como debería, o más bien como a Zelda le gustaría. Este problema surgió por 3 chicas. ¿Qué pasará? ¿El problema tendrá solución? Si quieres saber da clic en el título de este FanFic.


_Hola, hola, hola, pues aquí escribiendo un fic pues de navidad, me llegó el espíritu desde hace un año, ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Pues que lo escribí el año pasado, y no había tenido tiempo de escribir jejej ._.U Pero bueno en lo personal les deseo felices fiestas muchachos :) y pues agárrense bien los canelos, porque ya va a comenzar, sólo cuenten hasta 1000 Misisipis mientras brincan una soga en un pie con mantequilla de maní por todo el cuerpo…Je obvio no pero, sería divertido (N/A: Los canelos son sinónimo de trusas, calzones etc.; bueno en mi mundo)_

_(POR CIERTO ES ZELINK CHICOS, PARA ADVERTIRLOS DE UNA VEZ SI ES QUE NO LES GUSTA, PERO RESPETEN PORFAVOR Y GRACIAS.)_

**Desbarajuste navideño.**

Ya era víspera de navidad y algunos se habían reunido el 24 de Diciembre , pero claro, haciendo referencia a unas chicas amigas de Link, si se puede decir así, como Saria; la mejor amiga de Link de su infancia, Ruto; la chica con la cual se comprometió con Link, pero obviamente no fue así, y por último Malon; la chica granjera un tanto enamorada, digamos que con Saria no hubo problema de invitarla por parte de Link, pero Navi le dijo que invitara a las otras 2 ya que si no quedaría como un patán o algo así. Su última invitada fue Zelda, sin embargo Zelda se molesto por esa diminuta razón, así que mejor decidió que sería algo pasajero.

Eran las 5 p.m y ya comenzaron a llegar…

-Hey Link, abre, soy yo, ¡Saria!-Se anuncio la Kokiri tocando la puerta.

-¿Qué tal Saria?, adelante.-Dijo Link al momento de que le abrió la puerta a su amiga.

-Y…¿Me extrañaste?-Comento Saria para provocar alguna reacción de su amigo o alguna acción, así que decidió darle un beso en la mejilla a Link.

-S-Saria.-Grito el rubio ante la acción planteada anteriormente, pero claro ya sonrojado.

-¿Qué pasa, estás enojado conmigo?

-No es eso, solo que…

En eso tocaron la puerta de nueva cuenta

-_Uff, salvado por el timbre.-Pensó Link_

-Link, que gusto de verte, anda ven, soy Malon.- Link le abrió la puerta y rápidamente Malon se le echo enzima dejando caer a este en el piso.

-¡Auch!-Gimió Link.-¿Podrías quitarte de encima?

-Entonces, ¿Llegué en buen momento?-Cuestiono la granjera.

-No.-Negó Saria la pregunta de Malon.-Nos estábamos besando y diciéndonos cosas lindas.

-Claro que no.- Refutó Link ante la falacia de Saria.

-No te avergüences de lo nuestro, deja de decir patrañas.-Sostuvo Saria su palabra.

-No hay nada entre nosotros, más que amistad.-Instruyó Link.

-Obvio no tienen nada.-Aseguró Malon.

-Gracias.- Manifestó Link.

-Ya que ese algo lo tiene conmigo.- Confirmo la pelirroja.

-Retráctate de eso trasero de elefante.- Objetó la Kokiri

-¡Trasero de elefante!, a ti la boca te huele a perro muerto con trapo sucio.

Tocan la puerta una vez más…

_-Una vez más…salvado.-Pensó Link._

Abre la puerta…

-Link, mi amor.- Bramó Ruto abrazando a Link haciendo que quedara la cara de este en el pecho de Ruto.-Te extrañe.

-No, puedo…Respirar.- Exclamó Link.

-Hay, lo siento mi amor. Qué lindo, me encantaría que nuestra boda fuese en estas fechas.-Dialogó Ruto.

-Ruto, ya te lo había dicho, es un mal entendido, no me casaré contigo.

-¿Pero por qué?-Se cuestiono la mujer pez.

-Ruto, no quiero ser malo pero…-

-Pero miren nada más lo que trajo el drenaje.- Musitó Saria ante la llegada de Ruto.

-Mira lo que trajo el lodo.- Le contestó

-Sí, tú hueles a caño Ruto.- Cuchicheo Malon.

-Tú cállate bolsa de estiércol.-Se defendió Ruto.

-¡Chicas ya!, tranquilas, por favor.-Voceó el chico.

Tocan la puerta por última vez.

-¡Hola!- Se anunció Zelda.-Perdón por la demora.

-¡No importa!-Mencionó alivianado Link.-Mejor tarde que nunca, ya me estaban volviendo loco, y has sido la única que no ha hecho algo raro al llegar.

-Bueno, perdón por molestarme contigo por invitarme de último, pero como dijiste que era tu invitada de honor, me convenciste y…

-Oye Link, que haces con ella, mi amor.-Se dirigió Saria hacia el chico.

-Ya te extrañaba.-Secundó Malon al comentario de Saria.

-¡Esposo mío!-Anunció de último Ruto.

-¿Esposo?-Cuestionó Zelda.

-No es cierto Zelda.-Dijo Link negando los comentarios pesimistas de las otras chicas.-Recuerda que tu eres mi invitada de…

-¡Horror!-Expresó Ruto.

-Jajaja, miren su cara, vieja escurrida.-Dijo la peli verde.

-Miren, ahora quiere llorar.-Comentó Ruto haciendo gestos de tristeza tratando de recrear la expresión de Zelda ante sus comentarios crueles.

-Sí, come tierra.-Dijo Malon, y enseguida de su comentario se escucho el típico grillo.

Zelda se fue corriendo a la planta alta, ya que se sentía muy mal con respecto a que todas las chicas la comenzaron a hostigar.

-Soy una tonta, lo peor, fue lo peor.-Dijo Zelda para sí.

-¡Zelda!-Se anunció una voz muy peculiar y algo aguda.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡Navi!- Zelda comienza a secar las lágrimas que fueron antes derramadas.-No te vi llegar.

-Creo ver tus ojos húmedos, ¿Cuál es la razón?

-Nada importante, no es nada.

-Ninguna persona llora por la nada, ¿Qué te pasa?-Insistió la hada.

-Saria, Ruto y Malon, eso fue lo que pasó.-Contestó Zelda a las interrogantes de Navi.

-Quisieras ser más específica por favor.-Recomendó Navi.

-Comenzaron a decirme cosas, y la gota que derramó el vaso…Fue que Link no les dijera nada.-Dijo Zelda angustiada.

-Rayos, sabes, en parte me siento culpable, ya que le dije que él las invitara.-Comentó deprimida la hada.

-No te sientas así.-Agregó Zelda.-No es tu culpa que sean tan mal criadas.

-Realmente, ibas a ser la única invitada.

-¡Enserio!-Dijo Zelda sorprendida.-Pero…No pareció importarle cuando me empezaron a insultar.

-No te sientas así, tal vez no supo cómo reaccionar ante la situación que se les presentó.-Aclaro Navi.

-Eso ya no importa, no hizo nada y punto.-Defendió su palabra la princesa.-Además si iba a ser la única invitada, ¿Por qué me deja de último?, y ni se atreve a venir a dar una disculpa, ¡Lo odio!-Gritaba sin cesar mientras pataleaba acostada en un sofá.

Ya volviendo con los demás en la planta baja…

-Como que ya es hora de comer.- Dijo Malon

-Sí, ya me dolía el hambre.-Comentó Saria

-Sí y mi padre me dijo que no me tardara mas allá de las 12:30 p.m.-Ruto voltea a ver a Link con cierta lujuria.-Si es que me quiero casar.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué quieren cenar-Dijo Link para dejar de un lado las palabras de Ruto.

-Yo he traído una ensalada.-Dijo Saria entusiasmada.

-Yo traje unos camarones.-Comentó Ruto.-¿Y tú Malon?-

-Traje mi especialidad…-Malon Hizo una pequeña pausa para sonar un tanto misteriosa.-¡Hígado de caballo, 2 órdenes de mata suegras y una chancla vieja.-

-Giu, no pudiste traer algo más apetitoso.-Comentó Saria con cierta repugnancia.

-Y con menos…moscas.-Manifestó Ruto.

-Pues, tu comida suena deliciosa.-Comentó Link sarcásticamente.

-¿Eso significa que quieres?-Le cuestionó Malon.

-No, ni muerto, pero…de dónde demonios sacaste el hígado de caballo, que no se supone que tu…estas…en…Lon Lon…-Dijo Link con un tanto de curiosidad.

-Si se trataba de haber quien traía la peor comida, pude haber traído un cubo de basura.-Saria lo dijo con arrogancia.

Ya volviendo con nuestros amigos de la planta alta…

-Sabes, es que el 14 de febrero me regaló una lata de frijoles que se ganó en la lotería, y fue tan estúpido que el 10 de mayo me regalo un estúpido chupón, fue algo de lo más tonto; el último día del ciclo escolar me invitó a bailar, y me pisó como 10 veces, y no exagero, tiene 2 pies izquierdos, y todavía al revés; el día de brujas fuimos a una fiesta y me derramó el ponche, y me pegó una goma de mascar en el cabello, y por si fuera poco, comió tanto dulce que me vomitó encima; y el día de su cumpleaños, tomo tanto licor que nuevamente me vomitó, y lo tuve que cuidar toda la noche, me vomitó como 3 veces, además de que tuve que soportar sus comentarios absurdos, por el estado en el que se presentaba, es tan fastidioso, sólo porque no estoy abajo, apuesto a que ya me habría vomitado.-Concluyo Zelda con un inmenso suspiro.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja, Link comenzó a vomitar…

-¡Link!, ¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Saria.

-Trata de dejar de vomitar.-Dijo Ruto.

-Y ¿Por qué?-Cuestionó Malon.

Link apunta a Malon.-Si no hubiera probado lo que hacías pasar por comida, no sufriría por dentro.-Le contestó Link.

Volviendo a la planta alta donde se encuentra Zelda y Navi…

-Bueno, creo que tu vida con el no ha sido un cuento de hadas, pero es tu cuento.-Le mencionó Navi a la chica afligida.

-Bueno, podrá tener 17 años, pero tiene la mente de uno de 10, además como no enojarme con él, en mi cumpleaños a la hora del pastel, yo le iba a dar la clásica mordida, y él me empujó como para ahogarme en el dichoso pastel; enseguida de eso, se me encendió el cabello con las velitas, y tuve que usar peluca 1 año entero, o más.-Objetó Zelda.

-Bueno, Link…tiene problemas.-Afirmo el hada.

-Y eso no es todo.-Aclaró Zelda.-Después de eso fuimos al zoológico, ya que se sintió mal por lo de mi cumpleaños, así que fuimos…El tonto me tumbó sin querer junto a una jaula de mulas, me dejaron en ropa interior y no solo eso, sino que también me quitaron la peluca, es una de las peores cosas que me han pasado.

-¿Y aún así lo perdonas?, se nota que lo quieres mucho.-Glosó Navi.

Pasó el tiempo, dieron las 9:00, las 10:00, hasta que llegaron las 12:00 a.m, ya era Navidad. Link, Saria, Malon y Ruto seguían abajo, claro deseándose una feliz navidad, pero Zelda tanto como Navi bajaron, se dijeron feliz navidad mutuamente, pero Zelda estaba resignada y no quiso bajar, y Navi no la quiso dejar sola.

Las otras chicas se habían retirado, ya era la 1:00 a.m y fue cuando Link se sintió preparado para subir a donde se encontraba Zelda.

-Zelda…Hola…-Se anunció Link.

-Hola.-Se volteó rápidamente Zelda, mirándolo con indiferencia y agachaba su cabeza.

-Bueno, fue un placer estar contigo Zelda…Adiós.-Se retiró Navi para que ambos chicos pudieran arreglar sus diferencia.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Le cuestionó a Zelda.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo.-Arguyó Zelda.-No puedo creer que todavía tengas el descaro de venir aquí a hablarme.

-Bueno, al menos escúchame. Declaró el chico.

-¡Qué no!-Desgañitó Zelda, y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a la planta baja, sentándose en un sofá frente al árbol de navidad.

Link hiso por igual, y siguió a Zelda…

-Mira, yo sé que no actué de la mejor manera pero…

-Claro que sé que no actuaste de la mejor manera.-Interrumpió Zelda.-¿Crees que fue bonito que dejaras que me insultaran así? Ni si quiera fuiste bueno para decirles algo, y apuesto una rupia amarilla a que no les dijiste nada cuando me retire de la habitación.

Enseguida hubo un silencio incomodo…

-Lo imaginé. Te odio.-Gritó por última vez para continuar llorando.

-Pero no lo hice porque, porque…-

-¿Por qué?-Volvió a interrumpir la princesa.-Oh ya sé, porque eres un idiota ¿tal vez?, pero recapacitando, la única idiota aquí soy yo, por seguirte amando después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, no me importó porque te amo, y aunque no me defendieras, no sé porque te sigo amando, más aún así esto rompió mi corazón, porque no estuviste ahí para mí.

-Zelda…yo…lo hice, o más bien no lo hice porque me dio pavor como podrían actuar, y reconozco que soy un tonto por no hacer nada al respecto, soy estúpido y en su mayoría no hago bien las cosas, pero aunque salieras lastimada por mi culpa, siempre estabas ahí conmigo…No te importo, y yo fui débil, u tonto, no te he sabido valorar, discúlpame Zelda…-Link Antes de terminar, el sentimiento le ganó; cerró la mano haciendo de éste un puño golpeando al sofá.-Yo…Te amo Zelda, temí tantas veces que dejaras de ser mi amiga que…Terminé empeorándolo todo, y no sé, yo no te defendí por el temor de que te pasara algo, aunque de nueva cuenta, todo me ha salido al revés.

-Link, no te presiones a ti mismo.-Zelda le dice ya un poco confortada, limpiando la mejilla de Link que tenía algunas lágrimas cayendo.-Tú eres así, y así soy yo, te quiero, no importa si me cae un block en la cabeza, estando contigo…Soy más fuerte.

-Es qué, cuando estoy contigo, me pongo muy nervioso, y eso me hace más tonto.

-No digas eso, para mí no lo eres.

-Pero hace rato me dijiste tonto, ah sí y estúpido.

-No pensé lo que dije, estaba enojada por algo que no valía la pena, y te pido una disculpa por ser tan exigente.

-Zelda, yo…Te amo.-

Link tomo ambas manos de la chica, y Navi hiso su aparición con un pequeño muérdago, y como es de costumbre se besaron. Estaban bien hasta que a Navi se le cayó sobre la cabeza de Zelda.

-¡Ouch!-Se quejó Zelda.

-¡Ops!-Exclamó Navi.

-Descuida, yo ya me acostumbré.

_Y así es como acaba este fic tan…tan…inusual xD ajajajaj en fin pues espero que hayan disfrutado de él, dejen review, quiero saber su opinión, ya sea buena o mala :D soy toda una loquilla._

_Espero que tengan una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo…Gracias por regalarme un momento si leíste mis locuras…ahora les regalo todo…lo que me sobra…_

_Sin ustedes los lectores, los escritores no seríamos nada…Yo soy ambas, procuro mejorar…Les deseo lo mejor y sadkvjnaskdjvnak …Hasta Lueguito :3_


End file.
